rofansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Calculator
< Back Hello everyone. I come here to introduce a tool I made. It's called Gem Calculator. 0. About me I've played ROSE ever since the beta tests of iROSE started. Afterwards I also played some kROSE, euROSE and later I switched to ROSE NA. In iROSE I had a sen crafter, scout, mage and a small champ. kROSE I didn't play much and euROSE neither because I hated paying subscription for such a bad service and incomplete game. In ROSE NA I had a katar raider 204 and an artisan 100. But it was more than 2years ago since I last played. A few weeks ago I logged in again to find out that my katar raider has become useless (the class itself but also my equipment). And worst of all, artisans were remade so that you need high con and not high con / level. So my lvl100 artisan with 587con was also useless now... So with the few money that I had (I was actually rich when I stopped but damn have you guys created inflation in the past 2years!!!!!), I started a champ. While playing the champ I kept myself busy on the side to remake the gem tool that I always used with my artisan, so that I could make it a public release. 1. Download You can download the tool from here http://www.stijndp.be/online/rose/GemCalculator_0.9.0.zip Just unzip the file and start the exe. Now let your mind be blown. When you start the program for the first time, it will make you a default database. But afterwards it will always use your own database. Make sure to read all the tabs in the help screen of the application. It will guide you in your first steps because it can be a bit hard to understand all the data on the screen when you start using the application. If you find any errors or have problems, see help section below. 2. What is it? Let's list the features that you can expect from my tool: *All changes made to the parameters on the main screen are processed and changed live on the screen. *Input prices for buying materials, prices for selling gems and calculate all costs according to succes rates. *List all the needed materials you need to craft a certain gem according to succes rates. *Choose which chemicals to use for each grade. *Choose from which gem you want to start and where to stop carfting. *Manage all your buy prices, sell prices and succes rates for each gem/chemical combination. *Click on a button to let the application tell you which gems are most profitable to make. *Enter all the materials you currently have, click on a button and let the application tell you how to make the highest profit. Every tool or sheet that I have seen, just made a static list of chemicals/materials needed. Well my application blows them away. You have complete freedom to change every parameter that will effect your gemcrafting! Not only that but the application will even tell you how to make profit. Either by giving you a complete list of every possible gem to craft, or if you are extremely lazy you can let the application decide for you which gems you have to craft! You can now put all your stat points into the hard needed CON because you won't need INT anymore 3. It's too good to be true Yes it is There is 1 thing the application will not do for you: keep your database of prices updated. You will have to do this yourself or the data you get from the application is completely useless. Also, the application won't make you cookies Another smaller downside of the application is that it takes massives amounts of calculations. For the main screen with live adjustments, you will need a pretty strong computer to use it without any lag. But when using the tool for finding you the highest profit, it can take minutes or even hours to calculate it. This is because the application is making millions or even billions of combinations which would take you months or years to do by yourself Let me refer you to the FAQ in the help screen of the application tho, it contains tricks on how to minimalise the time needed. 4. Screenshots You can view screenshots in the help menu of the application. It also contains a small description of what everything in the screens does. But what the hell, I'll add a screenshot of the main screen 5. System requirements *.NET 2.0 (you can download it from here http://www.microsoft...&displaylang=en) But don't worry, every Windows version onward from Windows 2000 should allready have .NET 2.0 installed 6. Help You can ask for help in this topic. You can send a mail to rosegemcalculator@gmail.com (please include as much info as possible. the file 'GemCalculator.db3' + the stactrace of the error + screenshots + explaining what you were doing + ...) You can contact me ingame on character 'Stellyke' or 'Tilum'. But I'm a farmer so I can't promise that I will always have time ready to speak to you. If you find errors please make sure to report them. If nobody reports it, I can't make the program better. 7. Changelog Version 0.9 Initial releas < Back